Boys will be Boys!
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Sam meets up with Sarah again and things get alot steamier this time around and Dean gets a phone call from a person that he least expected to call him. FINALLY Chapter 10 is up! Please R & R! Enjoy the supernatural! warning: Do not read in the dark!
1. This Time Around

Chapter One: This time Around

Just as the last art buyer was walking out of the Blake's mansion, Sarah's mobile rings. She looks at the caller ID, and she's surprised to see its Sam.

"Sam, hey, I would've never of expected it to be you calling! I'm surprised actually, and pleased" she tells him, she hadn't seen or heard from Sam Winchester in over a year, she was surprised he still had her number.

"I can't get a word in around you can I?" Sam joked.

"Well im sorry Mr Winchester, but what would a fine guy such as yourself have the pleasure of saying to a girl like me?" she started to flirt with him, flirting with Sam came so easily, that's why she could sense that they were right for each other from the beginning, even if Sam wasn't ready for a girlfriend back then.

"I was gonna say "I'm in town, can I come see you?" But I guess I shouldn't right?" Sam always joked, that was his sick sense of humour as Dean always said, Dean took that to his advantage when the timing was right.

"No, no, no, oh my god you're in town!! Oh my god!! Yes, yes, yes come and see me, oh my god!!" Sarah almost squealed like a teenage girl at her favourite band's concert.

"Sarah, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned because she wasn't saying anything

"Yeah Sam, im great, how are you?"

Sam chuckled.

"Do you want me to come over and see you or not? Because by the sound of it you're obviously busy"

"Sorry, yes, yes come over"

"Thankyou. And should I bring anything?"

"Uh.. Unless you own a supermarket, just bring yourself"

"Ok see you soon" and he hung up before Sarah got a chance to say anything else.

"Ok, see you soo.." she stops short, she realises Sam has hung up. "Sam?" there was no answer. "Damn it! He hung up on me!"

Meanwhile back at the Winchester brother's motel room

Sam's packing a duffle bag to take over to Sarah's with some clothes and a few other items in it.

"And where do you think you're going?" asks Dean, sharpening a hunting knife.

"None of your business" Sam replies.

"Seriously Sam, where are you going?" that was Dean's idiosyncrasy; being an annoying, pestering older brother, he did it so well, it was natural to him.

"I said don't worry, you're just gonna make fun of me" Sam told him.

"Oh you're going to your girlfriend's aren't you, Sarah?"

Sam shot Dean a glance as if to say, _push me any further and your dead!_

Dean knew what that meant.

"That's my boy!" he says.

"See that's exactly why I don't tell you! See ya" Sam zips up his duffle bag, swings it over his shoulder and starts to walk out the door.

"Hey Sammy, Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dean yells after him.

"Dean, there's nothing you wouldn't do!" closing the motel room door after him, he leaves, taking the Impala just to piss Dean off.

Dean tells himself "That's true" And goes back to sharpening his weapons.

It was mid- afternoon when Sam arrived at the Blake mansion. He gets out of the Impala and walks up to the front door. He's about to knock when he hears a voice up above him. He looks up and sees Sarah standing on the balcony looking down at him.

"Sarah" he says, the only word he could utter because he was struck by her beauty, by the reddish- brown colour her hair turned in the warm sunlight; he was mesmerized.

They share each other's gaze for a mille-second then Sam breaks up the moment.

"What are you doing up there?" he says finally, clearing his throat "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Maybe, or I could stand up here and stare at you all day" again with the flirting.

"So what's it gonna be? Coz I'd really like to kiss you again you know, and I can't do that when you're standing up there now can I?" Sam tells her, now it was Sam's turn to flirt.

"I'm coming" Sarah replied with a smile. She runs down the stairs and opens the front door for Sam.

The door opens and Sam and Sarah just stand there for a moment as if they're taking each other in, then, as if by second nature, Sarah jumps into Sam's arms and kisses him. He spins her around and shuts the door behind him and as the door clicks shut Mr Blake, Sarah's father clears his throat to try and get their attention, and Sam and Sarah stop and turn around to face him.

"Dad, you.. You scared me" Sarah says.

"Sarah, who's your friend?" asked Daniel Blake.

"Oh sorry, Dad, you remember Sam Winchester right? He rescued me from that creepy haunted painting?" she says with a wink at Sam.

"Yes I remember Mr Winchester, I thought you're name was Connors?"

"Oh no, that was just an Alias. You see, with what my brother and I do, it has some real risks, so we need to use other names. But I'm not a fake I promise, my name really is Sam Winchester, I'd never lie to Sarah" Sam felt so awkward in front of Daniel Blake, since their last meeting didn't go according to plan.

"That's good. Now Sarah, you know I'll be away all weekend so you'll have to man the fort and if anyone wants to buy anything just tell them they'll have to ring me first ok" he tells his daughter. The two were close since Sarah's mother passed away, they were all each other had, and Sarah felt she could empathise with Sam in that way; they had both lost their mothers.

"Ok Daddy. I'm fine Dad, I've got it all under control" Sarah tells her father.

"And if I find you and Mr.."

"It's Sam" Sam tells Mr Blake.

"Sam, right. If I find you and Sam have been getting into trouble I'll be right back ok?"

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about, I'm 23 and so is Sam, I'm not a little girl anymore"

"I know, but you're my little girl"

"Dad!" Blushing "Just go ok, I'm fine, Sam will take good care of me, you have nothing to worry about"

"Ok bye" Kisses Sarah on her forehead "Bye Sam"

"Bye Sir. Have fun" says Sam.

And Mr Blake leaves for the weekend.

"So"

"So"

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sam asks.

"Ok well we've got 3 options, 1. I cook you dinner and we watch a movie, 2.I cook you dinner, we eat and u go back to your motel room, OR 3. I cook you dinner, we eat, watch a movie, then go upstairs and make out and that'll lead to you spending the night. So what'll it be?"

"Well I've packed an overnight bag, so go figure" Sam tells her.

"So number three" She comes closer to him and puts her arms around him, brushes the hair out of his eyes and kisses him, then takes off his jacket and chucks it out of the way.

Sam then takes Sarah's shirt off, she's in her bra. They keep kissing and Sarah goes to unbutton Sam's flannelette shirt when Sam stops her

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks him.

"Nothing. It's just, I thought we were gonna eat first then do this upstairs?"

"We are, just shut up and kiss me"

Sam goes ahead and kisses her and this time lets her take off his flannelette shirt and his t-shirt as well. They lay down on the couch in the lounge room near a big old wood fireplace.

A little while later Sam and Sarah are still lying on the couch in each other's arms

"You know, I can't believe you're here" Sarah tells him.

"Really?"

"Yes really" she gets up and lies right on top of him and stares into his eyes, stroking his hair and face and chest. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, you know you can tell me anything" he strokes her hair as well.

"I love you" she tells him.

"Really?" asks Sam, pausing for a second.

"Yes, really. I've been in love with you from the beginning, I just.. I didn't wanna rush it for you, you're not over your girlfriend, it would've been wrong"

"No it's ok, Jess would've wanted me to be happy, that's why I came back and kissed you"

"Well, as long as it's not too soon"

"Hey I'd tell you if it was ok" he tells her.

"Ok"

"I love you too" Sam says.

Sarah smiles and kisses him passionately but is disrupted by Sam's growling stomach.

"Sorry. I guess we forgot about part of our agenda for tonight" he says, staring at his abdomen.

"Come on" she says with a giggle and gets up and slips her jeans back on.

Sam gets up too and puts his white t-shirt back on.

"So what are you cooking for me Sarah Blake?" Sam asks, flirting with her.

"Oh my specialty Sam Winchester" she replies, giving him a cheeky smile and walks into the kitchen, Sam follows her at close proximity.

"What's your specialty?" he followed her like a little puppy followed its owner or mother.

"It's a surprise" she tells him, stealing a kiss as she walked past. Sam sat down on a kitchen bench stool.

"Oh come on!" he protested.

"Now Sam, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I suppose not" just at that very moment as with perfect timing his call phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, no surprise, it's Dean. "Hi Dean, yes I'm fine"

"Sammy, how's it goin? Get any action yet?" Dean asks im that pestering sibling way.

"Like I'm telling you that!"

"Oh so you have! That's my boy!" That was a typical Dean Winchester remark.

"So what have you been getting up to without me?" Sam asked his older brother.

"I was just at the bar earlier, met this hot girl"

"Typical" He hears a girl's voice giggle in the background. "Hey you didn't pick this girl up by any chance and take her back to our motel room?"

"Maybe" he teased.

"Dean!"

"What! She's hot ok!"

"That's no excuse Dean; I'm paying for this one! Hey you better not be on _my_ bed!"

"Hey no offence man, but that sounds like something only a mother would say. I think you've been spending too much time around your girl"

"Hey you're the one who told me to hook up with her!"

"Anyway, I better go, I've gotta get back to.. to what I was doing. See you tomorrow Romeo"

"Yeah, bye" Sam says to him and switches off his phone. No more interruptions.

"So, what did he want?" stirring something in the wok.

"Nothing. He was just ringing to check up on me. I'm not a frickin' kid anymore!

"Oh he's just being a brother, no harm in that is there?"

"No, but he won't frickin' leave me alone about this!"

"About what?" Sarah asked him.

"This, us, you and me"

"Oh. So what was that about he was the one who told you to hook up with someone? Who did he mean?"

"Oh, he meant me hooking up with you, he told me to go for it"

"And did you?"

Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are. I'm so glad you are, Sam" She said, walking towards Sam seducingly.

"Yeah, me too" Sam says.

Sarah puts her arms around Sam and they start making out in the kitchen. Things start getting a bit hot and heavy and Sam pushes Sarah up against the kitchen bench and she takes off his shirt again. But just as they're really getting into it the smoke alarm goes off and Sarah realises she forgot all about the dinner she was cooking for Sam.

"Oh shit, the dinner!" She runs over and turns the stove off, and waves a tea towel in front of the smoke detectors.

"Is it burnt?"

"Yeah, a little. Oh my god im so sorry"

"No it's ok, why don't we just get take out or go out for dinner?"

"Are you sure? Coz I was really gonna make this special for us. It's all ruined now"

"Hey, it is special ok, it doesn't matter if we eat shit" Sarah laughs through her tears. "It'll still be special. All that matters is that you and I are here together spending time with each other. That's all I care about". He tells her.

"Really?" she asks, wiping away her tears.

"Yes absolutely. I love you ok"

"I love you too Sam"

And Sam bends down and kisses Sarah passionately just like their first kiss.

"Let's eat out ok" Sam suggests.

"Ok"

"Um.. one problem"

"What's that?" Sarah asks.

"I didn't bring anything formal to wear"

"That's ok; I wasn't planning on taking you to a five star restaurant or anything"

"Aren't I supposed to be taking _you_ out?" Sam asks.

"If you wanna do it the old fashioned way, you're such a dork Sam" Sarah says with a laugh.

"Hey!" Sam protests.

Sarah hugs him.

"Let me just put something on ok" At that moment he only had his boxers on and Sarah still had her arms around his neck. "And you might need to let go of me just for a moment ok"

"Oh, ok" she makes a seducingly sad face "I'll just go and put on a sexy dress for you"

"Ok. And I'll just get ready here. See you in a moment"

She mouths "ok" and blows Sam a kiss.

Sam catches it and puts it to his heart. Sarah smiles and walks upstairs.


	2. Unexpected

Chapter Two: Unexpected

Meanwhile back at the Winchester motel room, Dean is lying in bed with a girl on either side of him

"Man this is the life ain't it? A babe in each arm and a good comfy bed, this is the life" Right at that moment, Dean's cell rings. "Oh it's probably Sammy, he's got no idea of timing, hello?"

"Hey Dean, its Cassie"

"Cassie?" he sits up straight.

"What's wrong? Did I startle you or something, you sound.. Surprised" Cassie says.

"I am surprised" Dean replies.

"Well I'm just ringing to say that I heard you're in Up-state New York and that I am too, and if we could catch up"

"You're in New York state? Wait a minute, how would you know me and my brother are in New York?"

"I'm psychic Dean, I forgot to tell you before, and looks like you and me have a little more in common than we thought"

"Psychic? What the hell?! Cass, you sound different, are you ok?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to freak out and leave me"

"Freak out? Cass, with what I do and with what I told you I do, I figured you'd be the one freaking out"

"Well I was at first, but now I'm ok with it, if you love someone enough you'll accept them for who they really are. So can I come and see you or not?"

"Uh.. Give me at least a half hour" looks at the half naked women in his bed.

"Ok, see you in around half an hour"

"Cass?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" this was a first for Dean; he hadn't really loved anyone before Cassie.

"I love you too Dean. See you soon ok"

"Ok"

He hears Cassie hang up and does the same. And soon realises he still has two half naked women in the bed with him.

"Oh shit!"

"Who was that?" Woman number one said.

"Was that another woman?" asked the other woman.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, right now!" Dean told them.

"But at the bar you told us you were single" woman one pouted.

"I am, but you see, Cassie and I, we're kinda on/off, but I love her" Dean replied, that was the truth, Dean Winchester didn't often tell the truth.

"Whatever" says woman number two, who gets out of bed, gets dressed and storms out.

Woman one gets up and storms out too, slamming the door behind her. "Asshole!"

Dean lies back on the bed and sighs

"Rejected by two women, accepted by another, could my life get any more complicated" he says to himself. Then he gets up and puts his shirt back on, Cassie was coming around soon and he had to hide the evidence of his wild night.

Soon after Sam arrives back to the motel room, walks in and slams the door behind him.

"whoa man, what did the door ever do to you?" Dean complains, he had a slight hangover and his ears were sensitive.

"Thanks a lot Dean, because you wanted me back here so badly, Sarah and I broke up" Sam yells at him.

"Shit! Sammy im so sorry, I was just screwing around; I didn't want you to break up with her"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Man I just wanna hit you sometimes" Sam tells him

"Yeah well you never have" Sam shoots Dean a look. "Call her and tell her your dumb ass of a brother was screwing around and he's sorry"

"I was gonna do that anyway" Sam storms back out of the room and slams the door again.

"Whoa man, care..ful!" he stops, Sam is already out the door.

Meanwhile, outside, Sam is talking with Sarah.

"So it wasn't important?" asks Sarah

"No, he just gets bored sometimes, im all he's got now. He's just scared he's gonna lose me" Sam tells her.

"But he hasn't, and he won't. It's not like I'm gonna take you away from him, he can still have his brother, and I can have my boyfriend"

"Really? You really want me?" Sam asked playfully.

"I always did want you" she tells him.

"Oh, ok then" Sam says, he felt a bit embarrassed now.

"So, where are we at the moment?" Sarah asked, Sam noticed she often started her sentences with 'so'.

"Together" says Sam.

"But there's a 'but' coming" Sarah says, an inside joke.

"But.." He started, Sarah laughed. "It's just so hard, you know, with me out on the road all the time, traveling all over the country, never in one place for too long"

"Yeah I know, but I think we could do something about that"

"Like what?"

"Well I could come with you" Sarah suggests.

"Uh... Sarah, as much as I'd love for you to come with me, you know how much I'd hate for something to happen to you, this stuff can get dangerous and…" he stopped, Sarah knew what he was gonna say next.

"And we've been though this before Sam, I love you, and I can't stand being away from you for long periods of time. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not" Sarah was putting her foot down and Sam knew he couldn't talk her out of it.

"Well... Ok, but you know the risks" he warned.

"I know, and I'm willing to share them with you" she told him.

Sam leans down, he was much taller than Sarah, and they kiss passionately.

A while later, it's the early hours of the morning and Dean, Cassie, Sam and Sarah are parked on the roadside in the Impala on a sleep stop. Sam and Sarah are asleep in the backseat together and Dean's asleep in the driver's seat with his sunglasses on, even though it was night time. Cassie was riding shotgun, Sam's usual seat. Everyone was asleep.

Sarah wakes up and finds that Cassie is gone and both the brothers still asleep. _Maybe she just went to the _bathroom, Sarah thought, _she'll be _back. She stares at Sam for a while and strokes his hair. Then all of a sudden he wakes up and must have been having a nightmare because he pulls out a pocket knife and holds it out ready, startling Sarah.

"Hey, whoa, Sam it's just me" seeing the pocket knife.

"Sarah, oh my god, im sorry, you... You scared me"

"I scared you? Sam, you scared me! Why do you have a knife in your pocket anyway?"

"Precaution, I'm just protecting you Sarah. You never know what could be out there"

"Sam you know me, I don't need protecting"

"Hey what about that time that freaky little girl tried to slit your throat? You remember that? If I hadn't jumped on top of you, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?"

"Ok except that, but…" Sam cuts her off.

"No 'butt's' ok? You and Dean are all I've got now, I'm gonna be protecting you no matter how much you protest" he tells her, this time he was putting his foot down.

"Hey do you guys mind keeping it down, the driver needs to get some shut- eye. I don't wanna listen to a chick flick all night long" says Dean, with his eyes closed, but who could tell with his shades on.

"Sorry. Um, Dean, where's Cassie?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Dean takes off his shades to see that his girlfriend is missing from the passenger seat. "Shit! Where the hell could she have gone? There's nothing here but woods"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom" says Sam, half asleep.

"Alone? No way, this isn't like Cassie, she would've woken me first" He gets out of the car.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asks, sitting up now.

"To find Cassie" he tells Sam and Sarah, he shuts the car door and walks down to the trunk of the Impala, opens it and takes out a gun filled with rock salt and a hunting knife, better to be safe than sorry. He loads up and heads into the woods that lined the highway with a flashlight, calling out Cassie's name every few seconds.

"What should we do Sam?" asked Sarah, she was starting to panic.

"Stay here, Dean's a skilled hunter; he knows what he's doing" he tells her.

"Where do you think Cassie went, and why would she leave without telling Dean?"

"I don't know, but I do think she's not herself"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I think she's either possessed or she's a vampire, I could sense it"

"Vampire? I thought there was no such thing?"

"Well, welcome to my world"

Sarah stopped and thought for a second, she had to get to head around all of this.

"Sam, if she was a vampire, wouldn't she have tried to, you know, suck our blood already?"

"Yeah you've got a point, but maybe she wasn't hungry" Suggested Sam.

"I don't think she's a vampire"

"How come?"

"I didn't see any fangs"

"Teeth, vampires have teeth, not fangs; they retract in the back of their mouths"

"Oh"

"Come to think of it I don't think she's a vampire either, maybe she's a ware wolf" says Sam.

Sarah looked at him like he was insane. "Ok this is getting weirder by the minute"

"At first I thought Vampires were extinct until my dad told me that had come back, but Ware wolves have always been around. There's tons of different legends about Ware wolves but all of them share one common fact" Sam told her.

"And what's that?"

"They always turn at night, and they always go after the heart of their victim"

"So you think she's after Dean?"

"Most probably, or she wants to turn someone else into one, and she knows she can get close to Dean"

"Oh my God!" this was really starting to freak Sarah out.

"Come on we've gotta go help Dean" Says Sam, he hands Sarah a gun loaded with silver bullets.

"What's this?"

"It's loaded with silver bullets; it's the only thing that kills ware wolves" he tells her.

"But I can't shoot a gun"

"Yes you can, Dean's counting on you"

"But Sam, what if she's not a ware wolf, what if we kill her and she's just herself?"

"That's why we've gotta be prepared" he grabs a few hunting knives and a jar of 'dead man's blood' as well. He also packs a flask of holy water too, better to be safe than sorry.

Sam hands Sarah a flashlight and they head out into the woods to find Dean and Cassie.


	3. Terrors in the Dark

Chapter Three: Terrors in the Dark.

"Cassie!" yelled Dean, he wasn't giving up, this was then woman he loved. "Cassie" he continues yelling until he hears a wolf howling.

"That's weird, there's no wolves in this area" he said to himself. "Cassie". He yelled out her name a few more times then he heard the pitter-patter of feet on the foliage beneath him, he turned around only to see glimmering eyes and shiny white teeth lurching towards him in mid- air. He ducked just in time and the wolf landed on its side behind him in the darkness. He heard the animal yelp in pain when it landed so he knew it was hurt. As Dean approached the injured animal he could see that it wasn't an ordinary _Canus Lupus_, wolf, it was a ware wolf.

Dean stood up and took out a handgun loaded with silver bullets, out of the back of his jeans. He stood over the animal and released the safety and put his finger on the trigger. He was about to fire when he heard someone calling his name in the distance.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Over here Sam, I've got it" Dean yelled back.

A second later Sam and Sarah come bursting into the clearing where Dean is standing over the injured Ware wolf.

"Dean, that's not a wolf!" Sam pleads.

"I know, it's a ware wolf, there's no wolves in these woods"

"No, it's not just any ware wolf, it's Cassie" Sam tells him.

Dean looks at his brother intensely with his large intriguing blue- green eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks Sam.

"Dean, back in the car I saw... well I thought I saw Cassie in ware wolf form leaning over you growling like they do when they're about to rip out your heart" Sam tells him.

"Thought? Sam I need to be one hundred percent sure that this isn't Cassie!" he was almost in tears. Then Sarah interrupts them.

"Um… guys, it's turning back, the sky's getting lighter"

The boys quickly glance over to the ware wolf on the ground and soon see that it is indeed, Cassie.

"Guys, what happened?" she asked them. Cassie lay there on the ground naked and exposed, completely oblivious as to what had just happened to her the night before.

Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around Cassie.

"I'll look after her" Offered Sarah, she puts her arm around Cassie's shoulders and leads her to the Impala. "Did you bring any other clothes with you?"

"Um… yeah, I… I think so" Replied Cassie, she was still shaken and confused about what had just happened. "Why am I naked?"

"I'm not sure, but Dean and Sam are gonna find out ok" Sarah tells her. "Come on, let's get back to the car, it's freezing out here".

The girls head back to the Impala and the boys follow suit close behind.

Soon after they were booked into a motel a bit further down the highway than their siesta stop. Dean and Cassie got one room and Sam and Sarah got the one next door, each had queen sized beds. The motel was three stars with a swimming pool that had over- grown creepers and shrubs surrounding it and fairly large diner with western style booths that served breakfast all day.

When the quartet got their room keys and had their bags unpacked, all they were interested in doing was sleeping, and sleep they did.

The next morning Sam and Sarah wake up next to each other.

"Morning sleepy head" she says to him.

"Morning" Replied a half asleep Sam.

"Did you sleep well?" Sarah asks him.

"Yeah, I did actually. What about you?" he was more awake this time.

"Yeah, I think that was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. It's probably because I slept next to you"

"Oh really?" he gets up on his elbow and moves in a little closer to her.

"Yes really" She catches Sam's hint and moves in closer as well. So close, that in fact she's lying on top of him.

They smile at each other and then Sarah leans in and kisses him passionately. They make out for a while, until Dean barges into their room of course.

"Howdy lovers!" He says in an unusually cheerful tone. Dean soon realizes that Sarah and Sam are either naked or partially naked.

"Dean, what the hell!"

Sarah quickly covers up.

"Oh sorry Romeo and Juliet. Juliet, I need to borrow Romeo for a moment"

"What?" asks Sam, he shoots Dean a 'what the fk' look. "Piss off Dean"

Dean clears his throat. "I need to talk to you Sam, alone. Come on" he says, and starts to walk back out the door when Sam speaks.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" he says, popping his head back through the door.

"Next time can you try knocking?"

"Yes mam!... ah I mean Sir!" he says, and he leaves.

Sam shakes his head and starts to get out of bed. He looks around for his boxers, finds them and puts them on. He passes Sarah her underwear.

"Thanks" She puts it on and moves closer to Sam who's sitting on the side of the bed putting on his jeans and socks and shoes, he's still shirtless. She puts her arms around his abdomen, under his arms and kisses his shoulder.

"Hey im trying to get my shoes tied here!" He protested.

Sarah keeps kissing him; she moves down his arm this time, and up his neck and to his ear and kisses him there. Sam sighs as if he's in heaven, he is.

"You know, I'm so glad I came back when I did to see you" he tells her.

"Really?" she keeps kissing his neck and ear.

Sam had the expression of pure pleasure on his face; he thought this was the best feeling in the world.

"Yes really" he replies. He'd like this to go on forever but he really needed to talk to Dean about Cassie. He turns around quickly to face Sarah and pushes her back down onto the bed and kisses her passionately, then he hops off of her and goes to put his shirts on, he grabs his white t-shirt and is about to put it over his head when he feels Sarah grab it and run away with it.

"Hey! I need that"

"No you don't" She giggles and runs to the other side of the room with the shirt.

"Yes I do, Sarah, look as much as id love to do this all day, I have to work"

"Work?"

"Yeah I have to talk to Dean about what happened last night"

Sarah gives him the 'puppy dog eyes'

"Don't do that, Id love to stay here and play all day, but I really need to work, and you need to get dressed as well"

"Ok" she says, disappointed.

"But can I take a rain check?"

"Of course"

"Good. Now, can I have my shirt back?"

"What's the magic word Mr. Winchester?"

"Please?" he says, playing along.

"Ok" She walks over to Sam and hands him back his shirt "I was quite enjoying staring at your muscles"

"Um… ok" Sort of embarrassed he puts on his T- shirt. Then he grabs his flannelette shirt and then puts his hooded sweat shirt over the top.

Sarah gets dressed and they leave to talk to Dean at the diner.

At the Diner, Sarah and Sam meet Dean and Cassie for lunch.

As Sarah and Sam walk in the first thing that hit them was the feeling of homeliness. The entire building was built out of logs and in the center of the room stood a huge round wood fireplace. The structure was made out of black painted steel and had doors all around the base where you could put firewood into. Its shape was octagonal and its chimney reached all the way to the nine foot timber ceilings. It made the whole room feel nice and cozy.

At the booth, Sam lets Sarah slide in first then he pulls Dean aside for a chat.

"So has she asked you anything about last night?" Sam asked him.

"No, nothing, I don't think she can remember" Dean tells Sam.

"Well one thing is for sure, she's a ware wolf and she's possible gonna turn again tonight"

"But what if she's not"

"Dean you saw what happened last night, you saw the ware wolf, and then you saw Cassie lying there in its place with no animal in sight"

Dean turns around and starts to walk back towards the booth where the girls were waiting, he had heard enough, no way did he want that creature to be Cassie, but unfortunately, and now he had to go through the same pain that Sam went through with Madison. This will kill him.

"Dean!" shouts Sam, But Dean continues to walk away. Sam decides to drop the topic and return to the table to join Sarah.

He sits down next to Sarah and takes a swig out of the beer that she had ordered for him.

"Is everything ok?" she asks her boyfriend, concerned.

Sam puts the beer bottle down on the table; turns to look at Sarah then look back down at his hands grasping the bottle in front of him. "I'm fine, but Dean's not, he won't ever be", he looks back up to see Dean ordering something from the bar.

He sits back down next to Cassie a minute later with a glass of scotch and another glass of chardonnay for Cassie.

"Thanks. Are you ok, you're drinking scotch at midday"

"Yeah I'm peachy" replied Dean, obviously stressed.

"Dean, please don't get drunk"

"Why not?" He replied smartly, taking a sip from his scotch.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I'm the one who has to drag you out of here if you start to be a nuisance"

"Ok you have my word, I wont get drunk" he says, turning to face her, he leans in and gives her a kiss.

"Now tell me what's bothering you"

"Nothing, nothing's bothering me"

"Ok, well what do you want to eat, I'll order you something"

"I'm not hungry" he tells her.

"Dean you have to eat something, otherwise you will get drunk"

"Ok, fine, I'll have a burger with the works"

"That sounds like the Dean Winchester I know. Sam, Sarah, what do you guys want?" asks Cassie.

"No don't worry about it, I'll get it" offers Sam.

"No I will, what do you want?"

"Look why don't I get mine and Sarah's, you order for yourself and Dean" suggests Sam.

"Ok fine" Cassie gives in.

Sam looks around for a waitress, he signals her and she comes over.

"What are we havin' guys?" asks the waitress. She had blonde curly hair and was short in build. Her accent was southern and the name tag on her shirt pocket said 'Sue'.

"Hi, I'll have a cheeseburger" says Sam.

"Anything else?" asked Sue.

"That's all from me thanks" said Sam.

"I'll have a Caesar Salad thank you" Sarah tells her.

"Ok, is that all?" asked Sue, writing down the orders on her note pad.

"Yeah Cassie's getting theirs I think" says Sam.

Sue turned towards Cassie and Dean.

"So what'll it be sweetheart?" asked Sue. Dean continued to look down at his scotch glass, he thought she was talking to Cassie, but she was actually talking to Dean.

"Sweetheart?" she asked him again.

"Huh?" he looks up at Sue. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yes I am sweetheart, what'll it be?"

"Oh, I'll have a burger with the works" Dean says.

Sue writes it down.

"And you?" referring to Cassie.

"Can I have a tortellini with a side of salad, please?

Sue writes down Cassie's order.

"Any more drinks?"

"I'll have another scotch" says Dean. "Make it a double"

"Drowning our sorrows are we?"

"Something like that" he says.

"Can I get a diet coke and another beer?" Cassie asks.

"Sure" says Sue. "By the way, I'm curly Sue, welcome to the Crackenback Mountainside Lodge"

"Thank you very much, we're happy to be here" says Sarah. Sam glares at her strangely.

"What?" she whispers.

"Shouldn't be too long, enjoy your stay" says Curly Sue.

As she begins to walk away, Sarah speaks again.

"Oh can I please get another two beers? Thank you" she asks Curly Sue.

"Certainly, is that all now?"

There's a pause, and then Sam speaks up.

"Are there wolves in this area?" he asks.

Curly Sue begins to walk slowly back towards them.

"No, there are no wolves in these woods, no coyotes either, no bears, only the occasional deer. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thank you" he says, getting his answer. But something still seemed weird about last night's situation, Sam couldn't put his finger on it, how could Cassie become a ware wolf?

"You kids didn't go out into those woods last night did you?" asks Curly Sue suddenly.

"Yeah we did, why?" says Sam.

Curly Sue walked over to the window of the log cabin diner with a fearful expression on her face, she seemed restless. The scenery outside the glass was a panoramic view of the mountains and the woods that they had ventured into early that morning. Something about the woods outside scared her down to her bones, Sam could sense it.

"What is it Sue?" asked Sarah.

"There's evil in those woods" she says finally with a shaky voice.

"Evil, but I thought you said nothing was out there?" asks Dean.

"It's not something I advertise on our brochures sweetheart" she says.

"The name's Dean, Dean Winchester" Dean offered, he was getting embarrassed being called 'sweetheart' all the time.

"What's out there Sue?" Sam asks.

"There have been people disappearing in this town. They go into those woods and are never heard from again" she tells them, holding a gold locket hanging from her neck.

"What do you think has taken them?" asks Sarah.

Curly Sue quickly turns around and points at an old photograph on the wall above the bar, "That". It was a grainy photograph but Sam and Dean knew straight away what it was.


	4. Dances with Wolves

Chapter Four: Dances with Wolves

"It's a ware wolf" Sam said out loud.

"I Thought I was crazy" began curly Sue, "But turns out you kids are just as insane as I am!" she says, and walks back over to the counter to finish off their lunches.

Twenty minutes later, the quartet had their lunches in front of them. Half an hour later, when they had all finished and paid, they thanked Curly Sue and headed back up to their rooms to discuss the ware wolf photograph.

When they were all seated, Sarah and Sam sat on the bed, and Cassie sat on the desk chair, Dean stood. Dean pulls out the photograph from the pocket in the back of his jeans.

Sam looks at him in surprise.

"You took the photograph?"

"I had to get a better look at it" replied Dean.

"She'll notice its missing" says Sarah.

"Don't worry I'll return it. Cass hand me that glass over there" he says, pointing to the drinking glass on the sink in the make shift kitchen. She hands Dean the glass and he uses it as a magnifying glass to see the Ware wolf clearer.

"What do you see?" asks Cassie.

"It's definitely a Ware wolf, here Sam, take a look" he hands the photo and glass to Sam.

"What is it?" asks Sarah.

"Looks like its holding something in its hand… paw"

"Can you see what it is?" asks Dean.

"Looks like a… heart" he looks at Dean intensely, and then turns to look at Sarah, then at Cassie. He knew in his head that again tonight, Cassie would turn into the same animal in the photograph and there was only one way to stop it.

"Dean, I need to talk to you, alone, outside" he tells his brother.

Dean kisses Cassie then follows Sam outside.

After the door clicks shut Sam puts his thoughts out on his sleeve for Dean to hear.

"I'm sorry Dean, there's no other way" begins Sam, tears start to form in his eyes, he's been through this same heartbreak before and now his brother had to go through it.

"What are you talking about dude?"

"Cassie's a ware wolf and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it"

"That's crazy talk man, did you sneak a lil' shot of something while I wasn't looking, you sly dog"

"I'm serious Dean, I'm sorry but there's no other way" Sam tells him, he begins to break down.

"There's no other way to what, what the hell are you talking about Sam?" he was starting to get impatient.

"You have to kill Cassie"

Dean freezes and just looks at his brother for a moment, then he swallows hard, trying to hold back his tears, but he can't and they begin to pour out. Dean suddenly realized the reality of the situation, his girlfriend was a ware wolf and he had to kill her.

"Dude, no way, I'm not doing it, I'm not killing Cassie, I love her"

"I know, but I'm sorry, this is the truth Dean, I'd do anything to protect you from the pain that I went through, but we didn't know that she was a ware wolf when she arrived" Sam tells his brother.

"She did seem different though" says Dean after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know, like she wanted to see me real bad"

"And how's that different?"

"She's the one who said she couldn't see much hope for us"

"And look at you now"

"Yeah look at us now" Dean agreed with a half hearted laugh.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this man" says Sam, trying to comfort his brother.

"Yeah, just don't remind me ok" replies Dean.

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

Dean just stares at his brother for a few seconds then speaks. "Yeah I'm fine Sam; I should get back to Cassie"

"Yeah ok, I should get back to Sarah"

Dean starts to walk back to his room when Sam speaks.

"You know you're not in this alone" says Sam.

Dean turns back around and faces his brother.

"Yeah I know" he says, then continues walking back to his motel room.


	5. You can't save Everyone

Chapter Five: You can't save Everyone

Sam walked back into his motel room and sat down on the bed. Sarah was in the middle of making it and had to stop when Sam sat down on it.

"Is everything ok?" she asks him.

"Not really" replies Sam, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Sarah notices that he had been crying and walks over and sits down on the end of the bed beside him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asks Sarah, kissing the side of his neck.

"I've tried to protect him from this, but it always happens. No matter what we do or how hard we try to save everyone, someone always has to die"

"Is this about Cassie? About her being a Ware Wolf?"

Sam turns to face her.

"Why does this always happen to us, why do the ones we love always have to be sacrificed? It's so unfair!"

"It's gonna be ok, I'm sure Dean knows that you're there for him every step of the way, but you can't save everyone, someone always has to die for someone to live" Sarah tells him.

"Yeah I know, that's what our dad always told us, with our line of work there's always gonna be some form of sacrifice"

"He sounds like a wise man; I would've loved to meet him. He would be so proud of his boys"

Sam quickly looks at Sarah "who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he says sarcastically.

Sarah gives him a cheeky smile, and Sam pushes her back onto the bed and lies on top of her. Sarah giggles and they start making out passionately.

Meanwhile next door, Dean was sorting through his clothes on the bed, even though his clothes did not need sorting, it was something he did to take his mind of something that was bothering him, in this case, Cassie being a Ware Wolf and the fact that he had to kill her.

A few minutes later Cassie walks into the room with two takeaway coffees in her hands.

"Hey" she says to him.

"Hey" Replies Dean, looking up from clothes sorting.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks babe, I really need a caffeine hit"

"Here you go" says Cassie, she walks over and hands her boyfriend his coffee, he immediately takes a sip.

"Mmm this is good" he says.

"I knew you'd want one"

"Thanks babe, what would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know" teases Cassie, wrapping her arms around his torso; she leans up and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Dean stopped sipping his coffee, as he was taking in his girlfriend's beauty he thought about what he had just said, something about it made something trigger in his brain and it sent Dean into breakdown mode, he turned around and sat down heavily on the bed.

"Dean what's wrong?" asks Cassie. She sits down beside her boyfriend and puts an arm around his back. "Come on baby, you can tell me anything you know" she tells him with a kiss on his shoulder. He then turns to face her and looks at her intensely and deeply.

"Cass I want you to tell me exactly what happened to you before you came with us, did a dog-like creature scratch you?"

"No, not that I can remember" she told him.

"Please try and remember" he pleaded.

"Well actually there was. I was walking from work out to my car, which I had to park a block away, I can't remember why, anyway, it was just after 11pm when I left, and out of nowhere this dog or wolf jumped on me and pushed me down"

"Did it look like the thing in Curly Sue's photograph?" asked Dean.

"Yes, exactly like it, it growled at me and I thought it was going to bite me or something but it didn't, it only gave me a scratch when it jumped on me"

"Cass, why didn't you tell me before? You knew that that's what Sammy and I deal with, you knew that it wasn't a normal dog!" Dean hadn't noticed that he had stood up and was yelling at his girlfriend, he paused and quickly sat back down. "Sorry"

"Dean what's going on, I've never seen you like this, you know you can tell me anything" Cassie told her boyfriend, she took his hands in hers and stroked them with her fingers.

Dean pulled away and stood up again. He began to pace the room.

"Dean please tell me what's bothering you, I'm worried about you"

"Well I suppose I'll have to tell you anyway" he said finally. He sat back down on the bed next to Cassie and took her hands.

"Cass, I'm so sorry that you had to get involved in our world, and now I know why Sam didn't tell Jessica about this, about what we do"

"Dean please don't apologize to me, you made the choice to tell me, and even though I was a bit freaked out a first, I accepted your story because I love you"

Tears came to Dean's eyes. Cassie noticed his eyes gloss over and a sad expression form on his face.

"I love you too Cass…" he began to say, but he had to stop to swallow back his tears.

"Dean what's wrong?" asked Cassie, placing a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"But this is the only way to save you" he continued.

"Save me, why do you have to save me?" she asked confused.

"Because you're a Ware Wolf and there's not a single damn thing I can do about it" he paused. "I have to kill you".


	6. Bittersweet Sacrifice

Chapter Six: Bittersweet Sacrifice

Cassie just stared at her boyfriend, she thought he was joking. But the expression on his face told her otherwise. She put her head down in her hands and began to weep uncontrollably.

Dean didn't know whether to comfort her or to let her cry. But he what did know is that he did the right thing about telling her, he couldn't just wait until crunch time and shoot her without her knowing why, this was the woman he loved. He took Cassie's hands in his and she let him take them, then she reached out for his shoulders and let Dean pull her close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dean, I was scared" she told him at last, she sat up and wiped her face. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Even though it smelt like gun powder and Dean's cologne, she didn't care; those were the smells she loved about Dean Winchester.

They had met about 3 years earlier when Dean was out on the road searching for his father and doing solo hunts. They had met at a diner where Cassie was working as a waitress at the time, she needed money to help pay for college fees and textbooks. Dean had stopped in for refreshments and needed information about the town he was set on visiting for his next hunt. He flirted with any member of the female species when given the chance but with Cassie it was different, they clashed. But Cassie's annoyance with Dean grew on her and she began to find him irresistible. Their steamy affair lasted for about a month and then Dean had to leave on another hunt. Although Cassie wanted so much to believe in all the 'supernatural' stuff, she often found herself being skeptic, but in present times she wished she hadn't been like that, because of the paranormal she was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Meanwhile Sarah and Sam were downtown, or in what was supposed to be civilization out there, they were on a date because Sarah had some good news for her boyfriend.

They sat down at a café and no sooner had Sam's behind touched the chair he brought up the topic of why they were at this café at this present moment. He couldn't wait any longer, not only for Sarah's news but he had a surprise in store for her. He took her hands in his and stroked them. He tried to speak but the words didn't pass his lips. The perfect words were formed in his mind but somehow, right now, they didn't want to be spoken.

"Sam is everything ok, you seem… nervous or anxious about something" Sarah asked him.

"Everything's fine, I'm ok. Why don't you go first, I wanna know why u dragged me down here?"

His question could wait.

"Well, first of all I just wanna say that traveling with you and Dean and Cassie has been an awesome experience, despite Cassie's misfortune, I feel so sorry for Dean, poor guy"

"I would've done anything to protect him from that" Replied Sam.

"Anyway what I wanna tell you is, I'm pregnant Sam"

Sam was speechless, again he wanted to speak but couldn't. After about thirty seconds of silence between them, Sarah spoke.

"Sam, are you ok with this, I'm having your baby, our baby, I thought you'd be happy?"

"I am happy, wow, you're having a baby, and I'm a father"

Sarah giggled at her boyfriend's strange response.

"You'll make a great dad, I know it, and Dean will make a great uncle"

Sam scoffed. "Dean and Kids? That's like putting chalk and cheese together, total contrast"

"Oh well, he'll have to work on it. Now what was it you wanted to say?"

Sam's heart did a little 360 in his chest and butterflies were fluttering round his stomach, but despite the nerves he got up, pulled a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and went down on one knee, the way all men do in romantic comedies, but this wasn't a movie, this was reality and Sam Winchester was really about to propose to Sarah Blake.

Sarah saw the little black box and her hand went to her mouth.

Sam opened the box and began to speak.

"Sarah, from the moment I met you I knew there was something between us, and even though the circumstances weren't right back then, I'm really glad I came back to your door and kissed you"

Sarah smiled and replied simply, "And I am too"

Sam continued.

"Sarah, I love you, and I wouldn't be doing this unless I knew you could understand my life and what I do and the risks involved"

"And I wanna take those risks with you, I love you too Sam"

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"

"And so do I"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you Sam Winchester" and with that Sarah leant down and kissed Sam passionately. Sam stood up straight and so did Sarah and they both stood there kissing and wrapped in each other's arms, totally immersed in their own little world.


	7. Apparition

Chapter Seven: Apparition

After their romantic lunch at the café, Sam and Sarah had decided to go see a movie so it was around 4pm by the time they arrived back at the Inn. They had laughed and swapped favorite movie moments all they way back so what they saw when they walked into Dean and Cassie's room made the Earth stop on its axis. There lay Cassie on the bed with a single gun shot wound to her chest and Dean was sitting on the end of the bed holding a handgun and crying.

Sam ran over to his brother and snatched the gun off of him while Sarah checked Cassie's vitals.

"She's dead" announced Sarah.

"What the hell happened here Dean?"

"I had to end it"

"What do you mean, you had to end it?"

"I didn't wanna see her turn so I ended it, before it could happen"

"But Dean, you could've had a few more hours with her, why now?"

Dean just sat there on the end of the bed staring at his hands.

"Dean, look at me!" demands Sam

Dean finally gazed up at his brother in a way that told Sam everything. His eyes were full of tears and were red from crying.

"I had to do it ok, I had to put both of us out of our misery" he finally said.

Sam sat down on the bed next to his big brother and put an arm around his shoulder, sighing.

"Well there is good news" Sam tells him.

Dean looks at him strangely.

"Sarah's pregnant, you're gonna be an uncle" Sam tells him with a grin.

Sarah walks over towards the boys and sits down on the other side of Dean.

"It's true" she says with a warm smile, confirming it.

Dean puts his hand to his forehead and exhales.

"An uncle, wow" he says finally.

"That was exactly my reaction, but only I said 'father', instead of 'uncle'" says Sam.

"That's great guys, I'm really happy for you" says Dean, he gets up and begins to pace the room.

"Don't worry Dean, you'll find happiness soon enough" Sarah tells him

"Yeah… listen guys, I'm gonna go for a drive, help take my mind off of this" He says, grabbing his car keys off the coat hook near the front door and starts to walk out.

"Ok, but just don't do anything stupid" Sam tells him before he walks out the door.

Dean pauses and looks back at his brother.

"Yes Mom" he says and leaves.

Sam sighs and lies back on the bed.

"Sam we have to get rid of the body"

Sam sits back up suddenly, he had totally forgotten about Cassie's body lying on the bed behind them.

"Shit" that was all he could say at the moment.

"What are we gonna do Sam?"

"I'm thinking!"

Meanwhile at a bar about 20 minutes drive away from the Inn, Dean had already downed 5 double shots of scotch; he didn't care if he got wasted.

"Whoa buddy, what's the sad story?"

"What do you care, stop talking to me" snapped Dean. He shoots another scotch.

"What's that, five in the last ten minutes?" says the voice.

Dean looks over to where he thinks the voice is coming from and sees no one; he looks the other way and still sees no one. He downs another shot.

"Wondering why you can't see me Dean?"

"Where are you, you sonovabitch, stop making me look insane"

"But hasn't the thought occurred to you that perhaps you are insane" says the voice, it was an intriguing male voice and it was driving Dean insane.

"I am not insane!"

"I'm inside of you Dean so nothing you do will get rid of me, you're stuck with me"

"Oh we'll see about that!" says Dean, grabbing his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, he dials Sam.

"Dean where are you, you've been gone for an hour"

"Sam listen to me, I need you to do an exorcism on me"

"A what, why?"

"I haven't got time to explain, just get here, im at Jimmy's on 54, hurry, oh and bring holy water" Dean hangs up.

"Was that Dean?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah"

"Is everything ok?"

"No, I think he's possessed" Sam tells her.

"Possessed? What do you mean?"

"I think he's possessed by a demon, but that's only judging on a feeling and his behavior, what I don't understand is how he got possessed when we wear these" pulling out a Pentecostal charm that he wore on a chain around his neck.

"These protect us from getting possessed" he tells her

"So what does he want you to do?" asks Sarah

"He wants me to take some holy water to him, god knows why"

"What does holy water do?"

"Well spirits or demons don't like the stuff, if someone's possessed, holy water will make em' sizzle"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah at a bar in town"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah I do, I have to steal a car"

"Sam!"

"What? We do this sort of thing all the time"

"Well not now you aren't, we'll get a cab"

"Ok fine, let's go"

Sarah grabs her jacket and Sam takes his and they lock the door and walk out while Sam calls a cab on his cell.

Meanwhile back at the bar, Dean was still downing scotch shots, he was about to down his tenth shot when he heard the voice again.

"So you wanna do a little exorcism on me huh?"

"Stop talking to me" Slurred Dean. By now he was really drunk.

"And you called Sammy to help you, how nice"

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

"I like your body Dean; I was never this fit when I was alive"

"Oh piss off"

"So why are you drowning your sorrows Dean?"

"You tell me, you seem to know everything about me already"

"No I don't, not everything, is it a girl?"

"Yeah I killed my girlfriend, happy"

"Well that guy killed me, Master Jimmy, wanted my wife and my bar, so I'm haunting the joint"

"That's a nice story, but can you do me a favor, go haunt this joint over there, away from me"

"Sorry man, I thought it was fun, but you're troubled, I hope you sort it out"

As the spirit leaves Dean's body and begins to walk away, Dean speaks.

"Hey buddy, how do you know my name, and my brother's?"

"I can read your thoughts, I'm sorry about Cassie" and with that he leaves.

Dean stares after him for a moment then refocuses his gaze back on his shot glass, reminiscing about Cassie.

A little while later Sam and Sarah arrive at Jimmy's bar to find Dean passed out on the floor. Sam rushes over to him and tries to shake him conscious.

"Cass is that you?" mumbles Dean.

"No Dean, it's me Sam, and Sarah's here too"

"Go away Sammy, I'm fine, just let me drink"

"No Dean you're coming back with us, come on, get up" Sam tries to pull his brother up off of the floor but Dean is so drunk that his body is completely floppy and like a dead weight to Sam's muscles, so he decides to call for back up.

"Hey buddy, Jimmy, would you mind helping me with my brother here, he's had too much to drink" states Sam.

"Yeah you can say that again, he was talking to himself"

"He just lost his girlfriend"

"Poor guy, you say he's your brother?" asks Jimmy.

"Yeah, he is" Replies Sam.

Jimmy puts down the cloth that he was wiping down the bar with and walks over to help Sam pull Dean up off the floor. Jimmy takes one arm and Sam takes the other.

"On the count of three pull him up, one, two, and three" says Jimmy.

With much protest from Dean, Sam and Jimmy manage to get him on to his feet.

Dean grumpily shakes free of Sam and Jimmy's grasp but loses his balance and crashes into a bar stool. Jimmy reaches to steady him.

"Thanks Jimmy, we'll take it from here, I'm sorry if he's been a pain in the ass" Sam tells him.

"No you're a pain in the ass Sam" adds Dean

Sam lets it go

"No problemo, when he's himself, give him my condolences for his girlfriend ok"

"Will do Jimmy, thanks" says Sam. Sam and Sarah both put Dean's arms around their shoulders and walk him out of the bar. They see a bench outside and sit Dean down on it while Sam called for a cab.

Sarah sits down next to Dean to stop him from slumping over on the bench. A very intoxicated Dean decides to hit on his brother's fiancé.

"You're very pretty you know that" he says to her.

Sarah just lets the comment fly right past her.

"Thanks Dean, the cab will be here soon ok"

"What do you see in Sammy anyway, he's a geek"

"Well I love him, and I think that's all that matters"

"Don't bore me with a chick flick moment"

"Sorry"

At that moment the cab arrives and Sam pulls drunken Dean up with Sarah's help and they push and pull him into the cab.


	8. Crossing Dean

Chapter Eight: Crossing Dean

Sam, Dean and Sarah enter Dean's motel room and the first thing they all see is Cassie's corpse still laying on the bed where Dean had left it.

Dean walks over to that side of the bed, sits down and begins stroking Cassie's hair. He strokes her cheek and holds her hand, her skin feels cold. He leans in close to her and suddenly her eyes fly open. He jumps up but loses his balance and falls back onto the floor, completely surprised by what had just happened. He stands up but when he looks back at Cassie her eyes are closed. He blinks and shakes his head and glances at her again, still closed; now he's sure he's going insane.

Dean awakes to being shaken by Sam. He then feels cold water being splashed onto his face. He sits up.

"Sam, what the hell! I'm all frickin' wet now!"

"You were screaming in your sleep" Sam tells him.

"No I wasn't, Cassie…" He looks around and doesn't see Cassie's body and there's no blood on the bed covers.

"Sam what did you do with the body?" He gets out of bed panicking, looking around quickly, lifting up the covers to look for blood.

"What body?" asks Sam, obviously confused, "Dean, are you ok?"

"I shot Cassie, she was laying right here, you moved her!"

"Dean, Cassie's fine, she's out getting lunch with Sarah"

Dean stares at his brother to make sure he heard him right.

"She's alive, Dean, she's ok" Sam tells him.

"I don't understand, I killed her, she was a ware wolf"

"A Ware Wolf? What the hell are you talking about Dean?"

"Cassie was a ware wolf and I killed her"

"Dean I think you had a dream, a bad dream" Sam tells him, trying to comfort his brother.

"It was so real Sam, I killed…"Dean breaks down. Sam takes hold of him and makes him sit down on the bed.

"It's gonna be ok Dean, it was just a dream"

"It was so real"

"I know Dean, I know…" Sam's voice suddenly distorts and fades away, his face distorts and Dean blacks out.

He wakes up the next morning with a hangover. He tries to sit up but the throbbing in his head is too much so he stays lying down.

"How's your head?" Asks Sam, walking into the room, he's carrying three takeaway coffees in a cardboard tray.

Dean hops up onto his elbow and stares at the tray of coffees in Sam's hands, he has to blink several times to make sure he's seeing three cups.

"Why have you only got three cups of coffee?" Dean asks groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Sam looks at him weirdly than hesitantly answers, "Because there are three people"

Dean sits up straight despite his headache.

"No there's not, there's four, me, you, Sarah and Cassie"

Sam pauses, sets down the tray of coffees on the counter near the sink and slowly walks over towards Dean and sits down beside him on the bed, he puts a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and looks into his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry about… about Cassie" he tries to swallow back his tears but they come anyway. "I tried to protect you from this, I'm so so sorry, I let you down" Sam breaks into tears.

"Sam, it's ok, you don't have to blame yourself. But what I don't understand is that, one minute she was dead, then I woke up and she was alive, and now she's dead? How do you explain that?"

"Dean she was always dead, maybe you had a dream and your mind made you believe that she was still alive"

"That's insane Sam" skeptic, he gets up and starts pacing the room.

"No it's perfectly normal for someone who's mourning the death of a loved one"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, college boy thinks he knows everything"

"Dean I'm just trying to help, stop being a jackass"

"I'm not insane Sam" he stops pacing and stares at Sam.

"Well then explain how Cassie wound up dead then alive, then dead again"

Dean sits back down on the bed, "Ok maybe I did have a nightmare"

"It's the only possible explanation; you're mourning Dean, its ok to see things that aren't really there"

"Is that why we see the things we see every single day, those things we kill, evil spirits?"

"That's totally different, you know those things exist, people just don't want to believe that they're there"

Dean pauses to think about what Sam had just said.

"I've got it" he says finally.

"Got what?"

"I just don't want to let myself believe that Cassie's gone, dead, that's why my mind let me believe that she's alive"

"Well there you go; you just answered your own question"

"I guess I just did" He stops and thinks, thoughts of him and Cassie ricochet through his mind. Then he speaks again.

"I can't believe she's gone, I was gonna ask her to marry me Sam, I actually saw a future for us, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone as incredible as her"

Sam smiled a small smile, he was happy that Dean had finally accepted that Cassie is gone and he could only manage to utter two words; "I know"


	9. Insomnia

Chapter Nine: Insomnia

Sam and Sarah were sound asleep in the next room, it was 3am in the morning and Dean couldn't sleep. He hated not sharing his bed with Cassie, he wondered how he ever survived before Cassie came back to visit him, more than ever he felt lonely, he wished he has his mother to hug, he wished Cassie was asleep next to him with her arm across his bare chest, but tonight he remained fully clothed and alone.

He tried to shut his eyes but his eyelids would not let him, so he decided to go for a drive in the Impala. Driving always gave him time alone to think and reflect on issue's that floating around in their own, invisible amniotic fluid in his head, like an embryo and wobbling about like jello.

He got up, pulled on some jeans and his biker boots, grabbed the keys and his coat and headed out. The early morning air felt fresh against his skin. Dean stopped for a moment on his way to the Impala to study the stars, something he used to do with his father and Sam when Sam and he were kids. Even thought the sky was growing lighter there were still a few stars dotted in the indigo sky, it was a rare color and Dean liked it, it reminded him of old times. He continued walking to the Impala, unlocked the driver side door and hopped in. The door closed with a creak then a bang. He then opened the glove box and pulled out his shoe box of cassette tapes, he ejected Led Zeppelin and replaced it with Metallica; his all time favorite. As he always said to Sam, heavy metal music calmed him down.

He started the engine, the Impala roared into life as he sped off into the oncoming day. He reached a comfortable cruising speed and drummed his fingers to the sound of Metallica on the steering wheel. He didn't know where he was going but he began to feel good about himself, humming along and enjoying the speed and the roar of his black '67 Chevy Impala on the highway. It wasn't long after he began driving that the sky had grown lighter and lighter without his knowledge. He had been so engrossed in his driving that he hadn't noticed that the stretch of road that he was presently on had no street lights. Just as he began to slow down, out of nowhere a rock wall appeared in the middle of the highway. Dean pushed his foot right down on the break to prevent the car from crashing into it, but it was too late, he was too close. He braced himself and grabbed to steering wheel to try and spin the Impala around but he couldn't. He spun the wheel a hard right and the Impala cleared the rock wall at that last second but veered into the forest by the side of the road and finally coming to rest after crashing into a tree.

Dean opened his eyes, he tried to move his head to check if anything was hurt, nothing hurt so he looked down and everything seemed normal, no broken glass, his legs weren't being crushed by the steering column. He looked straight ahead through the windscreen, odd, he thought, it wasn't smashed, and he was sitting back up on the road with everything in tact. He could even hear the faint rumble of the Impala's engine still running. Very odd, he thought.

He took a minute to gather himself and get his Barings than pushed his foot down on the gas and spun the car around to face the other direction, the way in which he came. He decided to head back to the Inn, that little adventure was enough for one night, or morning to be more precise.

He arrived back at the Inn 15 minutes later and found that Sam and Sarah were already up. He glanced at his watch; it read 7.05am, had he really been gone for three hours? What had happened out there on Highway 54? A million questions raced through his mind, each wanting to be the first to be answered, but the answers wouldn't come to Dean at this hour of the morning, he realized he was too tired, so he decided to go back to bed. Just as Dean was unlocking his Motel room door, Sam appeared from the Motel's diner with two takeaway coffees. He spotted Dean and walked up to him.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Sam.

"Out, for a drive, I couldn't sleep" replied Dean, too tired to say much more.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Nah thanks, I'm gonna go back to bed" He unlocked the door, pulled the key out and entered the room, closing the door behind him, he would fill Sam in later about his adventure on Highway 54, right now he wanted sleep and nothing else. He pulled off his jeans, boots and jacket and shirt, and hit the hay in his black bonds boxers.


	10. Highway 54

Chapter Ten: Highway 54

Sam and Sarah were fast asleep, until suddenly, the alarm clock next to the bed sang "_Wake me up before you go go, I'm not planning on going solo, wake me up before you go go, take me dancing tonight_".

"What the hell" Says Sam, half asleep, he reaches over and flicks off the switch.

"Looks like somebody likes the 80's" teases Sarah.

"Dean must have set it on that, but I don't know when he could've done it" Sam buries his face in his pillow

"I think its very fitting, it's so Dean to do something like this"

"Yeah, but he's been out"

"Out?" Asks Sarah, leaning up on her elbow.

"Yeah I passed him coming back from somewhere early yesterday morning"

"Where'd he go?"

"He said he went for a drive"

"Why would he go for a drive when it's still dark out?"

"Beats me, maybe he couldn't sleep"

"He has been through a lot lately"

"Yeah"

Meanwhile next door, Dean was trying to piece together the memories of the previous morning. He still couldn't put his finger on the rock wall that just appeared out of nowhere. He decided to go and tell Sam, he figured Sam's college brains could figure out the mystery of the appearing highway 54 rock wall.

A minute later Sam and Sarah heard a knock on their motel room door, Sarah goes to answer it, its Dean.

"Hey Dean, what's…" Sarah couldn't finish her sentence because Dean just pushes past her and walks into the room.

"Sam I need to tell you something" he tells Sam. Sam at that moment was getting dressed and was just about to put on a T-Shirt when Dean walked in, he pauses then quickly slips the shirt over his head.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks his brother.

"You know how I went for a drive early yesterday morning?"

"Yeah you were acting really weird" states Sam.

"Was not" Dean says defensively like a 6 year old kid.

"Were too" Sam plays along.

"Well as I was saying, when I went for a drive I saw something… unusual"

"Dean we see unusual things every single day, nothing is hardly unusual to us anymore"

"I know but this… this was… unusual"

"What was it?"

"A rock wall in the middle of the highway"

Sam gives Dean a puzzled look.

"A rock wall?"

"Yeah I know I didn't get it either, but it was a rock wall, I nearly ran into the damn thing!"

"So it was just sitting the middle of the highway?"

"Not sitting, it more like… appeared, in the middle of the highway"

Sam sits down on the bed and thinks for a second

"Bizarre" he says after a moment.

"You're telling me" replies Dean.

"Oh and if you think that's weird get this, after I turned the Impala around I looked back and it was gone"

"Gone?"

"Yeah, like it was never there"

"You said you nearly ran into it?"

"Yeah, it made me run off the road, oh and get this, I thought I hit a tree, I closed my eyes, and then when I opened them I was sitting back up on the road again, it was so weird"

Sam thought about this then spoke.

"You know what I think we've got here?"

"What?" asked Sarah and Dean in unison

"I think you've been revisited by the trickster"

"No way, I thought we perished that sonovabitch!" says Dean

"That's what I thought too but maybe we killed one of his illusions"

"That's impossible Sam"

"Dean in our world, nothing's impossible"


End file.
